Backdraft
by Xiowolfe
Summary: *CHAPTER 10 POSTED!*(ULTIMATE universe) After a mission goes awry, Jean's feelings for Logan begin to surface more and Scott's jealous. Big surprise. Jean/Logan ^Please Review!^
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am a pitiful soul and do not own the x-men at all....I don't own the movie 'Backdraft' either, since it's mentioned in the story, and another movie that's mentioned, but I'm not gonna tell ya what it is now. Another thing I don't own is the song: -Sympathetic- by -Seether-.  
SUMMARY: Things happen, Jean's feelings for Logan are surfacing more and more and Scott's jealous...big surprise. Logan/Jean  
AUTHOR NOTE: ~indicates thoughts~, *-indicates telepathy-*, ~*~*~indicates scene change~*~*~, indicates dream   
I started the story before I got the Seether cd (which is great BTW, if you like rock) and then realized this song was perfect for the fic! So..i put it in..teeheehee. And if you haven't seen 'Backdraft', you should, it's a good movie....I cry *every* time...*sniffles* yes i *am* pathetic! ;P  
  
  
  
_Backdraft_  
  
  
  
[And my words will be here when I'm gone  
[As I'm fading away against the wind  
[And the words you left me linger on  
[As I'm failing again now never to change this  
  
[And I'm sympathetic, never letting on I feel the way I do  
[As I'm falling apart again at the seam  
  
[And it seems I'm alone here hollow again  
[As I'm flailing again against the wind  
[And the scars I am left with swallow again  
[As I'm failing again now never to change this  
  
[And I'm sympathetic, never letting on I feel the way I do  
[As I'm falling apart again at the seam  
[And I'm sympathetic, never letting on I feel the way I do  
[As I'm falling apart again at the seam  
  
[The same old feelings are taking over and I can't seem to make them go away  
[And I can't take all the pressure sober but I can't seem to make it go away  
[And I can't take all the pressure sober  
(I can't make it go away, I can't make it go away)  
  
[And I'm sympathetic, never letting on I feel the way I do  
[As I'm falling apart again at the seam  
[And I'm sympathetic, never letting on I feel the way I do  
[As I'm falling apart again at the seam  
  
[And I'm falling falling falling falling falling falling falling  
[Apart again at the seam  
  
  
  
  
Logan walked right past Scott and Jean when they got off the jet.   
They had just had a mission and Logan was pissed off. The reason he was pissed off was because during the mission, Cyclops called him back when he was trying to save a little girl from the fire. Logan knew he'd be able to get to her, but Cyclops insisted it was too dangerous.  
  
~*~*~Wolverine went in anyway, coming back through a puff of smoke, carrying the girl in his arms as the building was about to collapse.   
He was just about to go down the steps when the building exploded and he and the girl were knocked forward from the force of the blast. Wolverine held the screaming child protectively in his arms and took most of the impact from the blast.  
The girl suffered from a broken arm and some smoke inhalation, but she was okay. Wolverine made it with some pieces of shrapnel in his back and some cuts that were already healing.  
Cyclops claimed that what Wolverine did was foolish and he could've gotten the girl killed.  
Wolverine argued that if he hadn't gone in there, she would've definetly been dead.~*~*~  
  
Jean ran after Logan into the mansion. She found him pulling a bottle of beer from the fridge and gulping it down.  
"Hey." She said walking over to him.  
  
Logan glanced at her. "What? You gonna say how what I did was stupid too?!"  
  
Jean looked down. "No, I was just going to say that what you did was brave, although a bit impulsive." She smiled slightly. "But if you hadn't done it, I believe the girl would've been dead."  
  
Logan looked up and tried a smile.  
  
Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm all healed up."  
  
Jean leaned forward kissing him on the cheek and started to leave the room. "You might wanna take a shower, you're filthy." She smirked.  
  
Logan chuckled and finished the rest of his beer.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~After taking a nice, long cold shower, Logan headed downstairs to the rec room. It was pretty late by now so he didn't really expect to run into anybody.  
  
As he walked, Logan thought about what Jean had said, and done. ~Why'd she kiss me?~ He thought to himself. ~She jus' playin' with my head or what?~ It kind of made him angry to think about it. ~I thought Jeannie was with Scott now...~  
  
Entering the Rec Room, Logan was mildly surprised to find Jean laying on the couch watching a movie. He stalked around from behind the couch.  
"Hey Jeannie."  
  
Jean gasped, turning to face him. "Oh! Logan. You scared me." She covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Logan grunted, "Sorry."   
  
Jean sniffled, sitting up slightly, and motioned for Logan to take a seat beside her on the couch.   
  
He plopped down on the couch, leaning against the opposite arm of the chair. "What'cha watchin'?"   
  
Jean wiped her eyes. "Backdraft." She replied, some tears streaming down her face. "I dunno why the hell I'm watching it." She laughed slightly. "I'm not usually into these kinds of movies.....I guess with the fire earlier today and all,...I dunno, I felt like watching it." Jean shrugged.  
  
Logan nodded, noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned to face the screen. A little boy was standing below a burning building holding his father's charred firemen's hat and crying. Logan supposed the kid's Dad had just died.   
~Damn, I didn't know Jeannie was so emotional 'bout these things.~  
  
The truth was, Jean was just overwhelmed with the fire incident earlier. She couldn't bear to think about what would've happened if Logan never made it out of the fire....and it scared her. Jean never really realized how strong her feelings towards Logan actually were.~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2  
  
By the end of the movie, Jean was nearly bursting into tears. During the film she had managed to scoot closer to Logan and she now had her face buried in his shirt, bawling her eyes out. Jean had a death grip on Logan's arm and wouldn't let him go.  
  
He was completely shocked by her actions and didn't know what to do about it. ~My God Jean, yer a wreck. Guess these things hit ya harder than I thought.~ Logan thought to himself while gently stroking her short hair.  
"Y'alright Jeannie?" He asked as the movie ended and the credits began rolling.  
  
She looked up, desperately trying to dry her eyes. "Yeah,..*sniffle*..I'm fine." Jean smiled weakly.  
  
"Y'don't look fine ta me darlin'." Logan shook his head, carefully prying her fingers from his shirt and arm.  
  
Jean sighed, sitting up.   
  
"What is it?" Logan asked softly.  
  
Jean bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "It's just...well when Bull died in the movie, it reminded me of-"  
  
"It's just a movie Jeannie." Logan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jean sniffled again. "I know but...today in that fire, you went in to save that little girl...." Tears began streaming slowly down her face again. "..you could've been killed."  
  
Logan half-smiled. "Nah, not me. I ain't like the guy in the movie darlin', I can heal myself."  
  
Jean suddenly hopped off the couch quickly, wiping her eyes again. "You're right Logan, I'm just being silly.." She smiled half-heartedly and started walking away. "Goodnight Logan." Jean said sadly, going upstairs.  
  
Logan was taken aback by her quick change of mood. ~Did I say somethin' wrong?~ He thought, then mumbled, "G'night Jeannie." and got up to go to his own room.  
  
  
~*~*~Jean's sleep was restless, all she could do was think about the fire, the movie, and one of the main character's in the movie dying. The guy in the movie, Steven, they called him Bull, reminded her so much of Logan.  
  
They both had that anti-hero thing going, although Steven was a firefighter. The macho attitute, rush-into-things-head-first concept, and stubborness were strong likenesses.  
  
Jean was inside a burning building, she could feel the intense heat on her face, the smoke trying to fill her lungs.   
She desperately tried to find a means of escape, but her efforts were fruitless. Her powers weren't working, something wasn't right. Jean was starting to panic, realizing that she was going to die, when all of a sudden a firefighter came bursting through the flames, mask on, and axe in hand.  
When he came over to her and took off his oxygen mask to hand to her, Jean realized it was Logan. He had come through to rescue her.  
  
Logan took off his fireman's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to protect her from the flames. He told her everything was going to be alright and he would get her out. Logan lifted her into his arms and ran through the flames.  
When they reached a burning staircase Logan stopped short and put Jean down. She turned to look at the stairs. Jean gasped.   
  
Scott was standing there, carrying a container of gasoline. He had set the fire...but why? Scott threatened to toss the gasoline into the flames and he was screaming at Logan. "She's mine Logan! She'll always be mine! And if I can't have her, you can't either!!!"   
  
Logan tried calming Scott, but it was no use. "Don't do this Scott! You'll kill her too!"  
  
Jean watched in fear, not being able to do anything. Scott then prepared to toss the gas into the fire, infront of the staircase where Logan and Jean were.  
  
Logan suddenly dove forward, tackling Scott on the stairs. Scott dropped the container of gasoline, and it exploded on the stairs, making them collapse. Both Logan and Scott began falling through the floor.  
  
Jean tried to scream, but no words escaped her lips.  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Jean yelled in a muffled scream, waking up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing and her hands shaky.  
  
Logan burst through her door seconds later, a look of worry spread across his features. "Jean?!"  
  
Jean didn't even notice him come in. She sat with her knees against her chest, burried her face in her arms and cried.  
  
Logan rushed over to her, gently placing a hand on her back as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Jeannie....are y'okay?"   
  
His voice came out soft and gentle, like Jean had never heard before. She turned to Logan, realizing his presense and embraced him in a tight hug. "Ohmigod Logan!....*sob*....  
  
Logan gently rubbed her back. He hadn't seen her like this ever...it was beginning to scare him. "Jeannie, what happened?"  
  
"It was terrible...there was a fire and I was trapped....youcameand.. scott...hetriedtokillyou...thenyoufelland-" Jean mumbled quickly between sobs.  
  
"Shhh..it's okay Jeannie, yer safe now." Logan tried to comfort her.  
  
Jean sniffled, then took in a deep wavering breath. She looked at Logan, her face red and stained with tears. "I'm...sorry." She looked ashamed.  
  
Logan reached a hand up to her face, wiping away the tears. "Don't be." He assured her in a gruff, but sincere tone.  
  
Jean managed a smile, then sighed and leaned her head against Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Y'okay now?"  
  
Jean nodded into his shoulder. "I will be..." She sniffled again.  
  
Logan started to get up when Jean grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" She pleaded softly. Logan turned. "Can you stay here....just 'till I fall asleep?"   
  
Logan grunted. ~I hate to see 'er like this...~ "I dunno if that's such a great idea Jeannie, what about Scott?"  
  
Jean bit her lower lip. ~Oh God, what am I thinking? I can't ask him to do this...what *about* Scott? What will he think....~ She looked up at Logan with pouty eyes and a bit of rebelion in her voice. "Who cares what Scott thinks.....he and I-" Jean sighed. "I don't even know if I want there to be a 'he and I'."  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Logan's lips. "Alright, just until ya fall asleep."   
  
Jean looked at his attire as he prepared to lay down. His t-shirt that he was sleeping in was now wet from her tears. "You might wanna take off that shirt, after all I kinda sobbed all over it." ~He's already in his boxers, now I'm asking him to strip off his shirt?!~ "Unless you don't want to." Jean quickly caught herself.  
  
Logan shrugged and began taking off the damp shirt. He tossed it on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jean wasn't going to push Logan into getting under the covers or anything, but she atleast wanted him to lay down. She patted a pillow next to her. "Come here and lay back, it's okay."  
  
Logan arched his shoulders back until they cracked, then scooted up next to Jean, resting with his hands behind his head.   
  
~What's the matter? Is he afraid to get close to me or something?....Well, considering the way I'd been treating him lately, I don't blame him.~ Jean pulled the blankets up to her chin and rested her head on Logan's chest, then took his arm and draped it over her shoulders. "Thank you Logan."  
  
"For what?" Logan mumbled softly.   
  
"For rescuing me." Jean said softly as her eyelids got heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
"I love you Jean." Logan whispered softly when he knew she couldn't hear him any longer.  
  
Logan decided to stay a little while longer until he knew he'd be able to get up and leave without waking her. All he really wanted to do was stay with Jean the entire night, just to have her in his arms...but he knew that probably wouldn't turn out well.~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch:3  
  
  
  
In the morning Jean had gone downstairs to get some coffee where she caught Logan in the kitchen reading the newspaper. She smiled at him slyly when he looked over at her.   
  
"Mornin' Jean." Logan nodded towards her.  
  
Jean grinned, grabbing a coffee mug. "Coffee?"  
  
Logan shook his head, eyes remaining on the newspaper. He was wondering if Jean was going to say anything about last night, or ask him when he left.  
  
Jean took a sip of her coffee, then suddenly her eyes went wide and she started going out the other kitchen door. Jean fumbled for a moment before making an excuse to leave when Logan looked at her. "I uh-....I think I'm gonna finish my coffee in the garden, it's nice out."  
  
Logan watched as she took off. ~Nice out? It's like 35 degrees and there's snow on the ground.~ He wondered why she seemed so flustered, then Scott entered the kitchen. ~Hmm..that's why she left.~ Logan's eyes drifted back to the newspaper.  
  
Scott walked in, dressed nicely and looking oh-so-propper. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. After he'd poured his glass, Bobby ran through the kitchen, snatching it off the counter.   
  
"Thanks for breakfast man!" Bobby said before finishing the entire glass in one gulp.   
  
Scott turned, glaring at the teenager that had stolen his o.j. "Bobby! What the hell-"  
  
Bobby merely waved and started to run out the door. "No time to chat man, I gotta womp Beast with a mega snowball!"  
  
Logan just finished reading the paper and figured he'd try and catch Jean outside. He got up and headed for the door when Scott stopped him.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Jean around this morning?"  
  
Logan inwardly rolled his eyes. "Nope." He said gruffly, then pushed passed Scott and went out the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Outside, Bobby, Hank, Ororo, and Peter were all having a gigantic snowball fight like little kids.  
  
Bobby had just creamed Hank with a humungous snowball, using his powers.  
  
"Hey Bobby! I thought we weren't using powers!" Hank yelled, tossing a snowball half his size at Bobby.  
  
It was a gigantic free for all, but Ororo co-erced Peter into helping her get Bobby. With Storm's help, Colossus gathered up a huge pile of snow and snuck up behind Bobby while he was being distracted by Hank. He dumped the huge pile on top of Bobby, making him fall on the ground.  
  
Bobby frowned, shaking out of the snow and started bombarding the other three with smaller snowballs.   
  
  
During all this chaos, Logan had managed to find Jean sitting on the front step, drinking her coffee and watching the snowball fight.  
"Hey." Logan said, taking a seat by Jean on the step.  
  
Jean smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. "Hi Logan."  
  
He sighed. "Look Jean, you and I both know that yer avoidin' Scott right now." Logan paused. "Is it 'coz I was in yer room last night?"  
  
Jean took in a deep breath, then sighed, staring at the others in the snow again. She looked down, then back at Logan. "No, it's not because of that." Jean smiled wryly. "Truth is, I couldn't care less if Scott knows about that now." ~What I'm not telling you Logan, is that I think I'm falling in love with you....and I think I'm afraid to just let it happen.~  
  
Logan grinned. ~Maybe she don't care about Scotty as much as I thought, unless...she's just saying that so I don't feel bad or somethin'. Naw, Jean ain't like that.~ "So.....why are ya avoidin' him then?"  
  
Jean began biting her lower lip again, obviously a nervous habit. "I...I don't know." ~But I *do* know, atleast I think I do....~ "I guess...it's because of the dream I had." Jean shrugged. ~Yeah that, and the fact that I think Scott is so jealous that he hates you for all of this when really he should be mad at me.~  
  
Logan nodded solemnly.  
  
Jean put down her coffee mug and suddenly wrapped her arm around Logan's and stood up, dragging him to his feet. "C'mon, let's go join in the snowball fight."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Nah, not me." He grunted.  
  
"Whats'amatter? Too macho for a childish little snowball fight?" Jean teased. Her true guess was that Logan had never been in a snowball fight in his entire life. She sort of felt sorry for him about that, and now she had just teased him about it. She smiled, tugging his arm in the opposite direction. "How 'bout a walk then?"  
  
Logan half-smiled and started walking with Jean so she wouldn't have to drag him the whole way. "Ahright, I'll go fer a walk."  
  
  
Inside the mansion, Scott watched through a window as Jean took Logan's arm in hers and the both of them started walking down a snowy path. If it weren't for Scott's ruby red glasses, you would have been able to see the menacing glare he gave Logan.~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch:4  
  
  
  
As they walked, Jean kept looking around into the woods where the snow remained on the tree branches, giving everything a fairytale feeling. She got a chill suddenly and hugged Logan's arm tighter.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Jean shivered slightly. It wasn't too cold out, but when she hastilly left the kitchen, she didn't bother grabbing a jacket and was only wearing a sweater and scarf. "A little."  
  
Logan stopped, taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around Jean's shoulders.  
  
She put her arms in the sleaves, then intertwined her arms and Logan's again. "Won't you be cold now?"  
  
Logan shrugged. He was wearing a flannel shirt and wasn't really cold anyway. "Nah, not really."  
  
Jean smiled, looking all around again. "It's like a winter wonderland around here."  
  
Logan half-smiled and continued walking. ~Maybe I should jus' tell her the way I feel 'bout her. I don't wanna hurt her though..she's been through enough already.~  
  
Jean kicked at the snow in the path. ~Logan, I think I'm falling in love with you. I can't just say that. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if all this time he comforted me, he was just being a nice guy?? What if I'm still in love with Scott? Was I ever in love with Scott in the first place or was I just trying to get over Logan then?~  
  
They continued walking silently for awhile, both thinking about their feelings for eachother.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Later that day, Jean ended up running into Scott in the hallway. This time, she didn't avoid him, she was going to tell him straight out. Jean had made up her mind; even if she wasn't sure that she loved Logan, she knew that whatever she had (or didn't have) with Scott was over.  
  
"Jean, there you are. I've been looking for you all day." Scott said with a bit of resentment in his voice.  
  
Jean looked right at him, wincing inwardly at what she was about to say. She had a feeling that Scott knew what was going on, or atleast had seen some of it by the way Jean was acting recently. "Scott, *sigh* I don't know what happened between us, but I don't want to be with you anymore....I don't *love* you." She bowed her head for a second, then looked directly at Scott again. Jean could tell that he was angry, jealous even, but she had to do it. "I'm sorry."  
  
Scott shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Jean. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you." After saying those last words bitterly, he turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
~That went well.....I wonder where Logan is.~ Jean used her telepathy to scan around for Logan. It wasn't easy to do so, but she finally got to him. *-Logan?-*  
  
Logan was in the garage working on his motorcycle when Jean contacted him. *-Hey Jeannie.-*  
  
All of a sudden Jean had a feeling that Logan was taking off. She couldn't be sure, but usually when he worked on his bike like that he took off afterwards. Jean was working on getting closer to him and she didn't want to-no she couldn't loose him now. *-You going somewhere?-*  
  
Logan could sense the nervousness through their mind link. *-Nope, jus' fixin' up the bike-*  
  
Jean didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. *-You sure?-*  
  
Logan projected a mental smile at Jean. *-I'm sure.-*  
  
Jean grinned to herself, inwardly sighing. *-Good. Could you meet me in the rec room?-*  
  
*-Sure Jean, jus' gimme a sec.-*  
  
Jean then closed their link, nervously smiling to herself and headed towards the rec room. Her heart was beating furiously and she was nearly giddy with excitement. Jean mentally contemplated if she should tell Logan that she had broken up with Scott. ~Waitaminute Jean....what the hell am I going to say to him? God, I'm so stupid, I can't tell him how I feel now....not now.~ She mentally cursed herself. Now Jean had to think up an excuse as to why she wanted Logan to meet her.~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch:5  
  
  
  
Jean was sitting on the couch in the rec room when Logan came in. His hands were covered in grease, as well as his shirt and pants. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed a streak of grease across his cheek.  
"C'mere."  
  
Logan's eyebrows furrowed and he walked closer to Jean. "What?" He asked gruffly.   
  
Jean laughed, taking her hand and wiping his face with her thumb. "You had some grease on your face."  
  
"Oh." Logan shrugged, then wiped his face with the sleave of his shirt. Unfortunately his shirt sleave had grease on it too and now it was smeared all over the side of his face.  
  
Jean stifled a laugh and scrunched up her face. "Logan, that didn't help."   
  
Logan looked at his sleave and sighed. He ignored the fact that he had grease all over his face and looked at Jean. "What didja wanna meet me for?"  
  
~Oh boy, think up an excuse fast.~ "I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me tonight?"  
  
Logan thought about the other night and the movie they'd watched. "Er..what kinda movie?"  
  
A sly smile crept across Jean's lips. "Hmm..well I dunno yet."  
  
"I ain't watchin' no chick flick." Logan scowled.  
  
Jean laughed. "Alright, well I'll find something."  
  
"I'm goin' ta take a shower." Logan turned, and started towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Jean was sitting on Logan's bed when he walked in, wearing only a pair or boxers and a towel draped across his shoulders.  
  
Jean watched him enter the room, droplets of water from his wet hair streaking down to his chest. ~Wow, he looks good.~ She smiled to herself. "Nice to see you all clean."  
  
Logan half-smiled, taking the towel and shaking it through his hair. "Ya pick a movie yet?"  
  
Jean nodded proudly. "I think you'll like this one too."  
  
Logan glared at her skeptically as he put on a pair of jeans and a wife-beater. "What is it?"  
  
Jean smirked. "The Fast and the Furious."  
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, you might like it. It's got fast cars, and a few motorcycles." She shrugged. "B'sides, Vin Diesel's in this movie and he's hot." Jean smirked, grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him to the rec room.~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
During the movie, Logan continued making comments about the cars and motorcycles in the film. Jean teased him and told Logan that if he did that the entire film, she was going to talk about Vin Diesel all that time. Logan quickly shut up.  
  
In the middle of the movie, Logan got up and headed into the kitchen for popcorn. Jean stayed on the couch, drooling over Vin Diesel's character 'Dom' in the movie.   
  
While Logan waited for the popcorn to finish popping, Scott came through the kitchen to get a glass of water.....and maybe spy on Logan and Jean.  
  
He glared at Logan. "I know what you're trying to do." Scott sneered. "And it isn't going to work bigshot."  
  
Logan shook his head. "What're you talkin' about Slim?"  
  
"Don't try and play dumb Logan...."  
  
Logan growled at him. Scott was pushing the wrong buttons here.  
  
"You're just trying to get me jealous. You're only playing Jean to get her away from me because you think *I* took her from you before." Scott started getting up in Logan's face.  
  
Logan poked Scott in the chest with his finger. "Look bub, I dunno what the hell yer tryin' ta pull here, but I ain't playin' Jean. No matter what the hell you think, I could care less about gettin' even with you. I wouldn't even waste my time on it."  
  
  
Jean was mentally listening in on their conversation ever since she sensed Scott nearby. She was glad to hear Logan say that he wasn't just using her to get revenge with Scott. ~Maybe he feels the same way after all.~ Jean mentally frowned at Scott. ~He's being so immature about this. Why doesn't he understand the fact that I don't love him. I mean Scott's held me before, but with Logan it's different, it means more. He makes me feel safe, and I could never feel that way with Scott. And I really *love* Logan.~  
  
  
Scott was about to say something to Logan, when there was a loud *BEEEEEEEEEP!*  
  
"Popcorn's ready." Logan grumbled, then walked over to the microwave, popping the door open and taking out the popcorn. He dumped it in a bowl and started back to the rec room without a second glance at Scott.  
  
  
When Logan came back and sat down on the couch, Jean snuggled up closer to him. She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap.  
  
"Hey get yer own bub." Logan growled teasingly, pulling the bowl away.  
  
Jean smiled and playfully hit him on the arm. "Hand that over." She used her telepathy to pry the bowl from Logan's hand so it floated over to her.  
  
"Hey ya can't do that!"   
  
"Says who?" Jean retorted, smiling slyly, the bowl still hovering by her side out of Logan's reach.  
  
Logan sighed, pretending to be angry and started to get up. "Fine then, I'll go make s'more popcorn just for me."  
  
Jean reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling him back onto the couch. "Siddown cowboy, you're not goin' anywhere."   
  
Logan plopped back down on the couch and half-smiled.  
  
The popcorn bowl floated into Jean's lap and she shoved it at Logan. "Here have some popcorn." She smiled teasingly.  
  
Logan grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
Jean leaned agaist Logan again, reclaiming her former seat. ~I love this. Just being together, close. Scott never did this enough, he always hated my taste in movies. And besides, Logan is better to snuggle against.~ She smiled inwardly at her thoughts, then glanced back at the T.V. screen.  
  
Logan watched the movie. He was trying to figure out why Jean was so love-lorn over this 'Dom' guy. He was muscular, good looking, rebelious, and then there was that deep husky voice. Maybe that's what made Jean so attracted to Logan. *He* had those qualities and more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch:6  
  
  
  
~*~*~When the movie was finished, Logan looked down at Jean to find her fast asleep, still laying agaist him.   
  
~She looks so cute when she sleeps.~ Logan smiled and gently started picking Jean up, after he had turned off the T.V. He was carrying her towards her room, down the hall when she looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly, barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm takin' ya to yer room."  
  
"Oh, my hero." Jean mumbled sleepily before shutting her eyes again and going limp in Logan's arms.  
  
  
Scott peered out his bedroom door, watching as Logan carried Jean to her room. He silently wondered if Logan was planning to stay there.  
  
  
Logan placed Jean gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She snuggled up to her extra pillows and curled up into a ball.  
  
Logan smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "G'night Jean." He whispered as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
  
Scott stared out the crack in his door, backing into the dark as Logan got closer.  
  
  
Logan started walking past Scott's door when he slowed down a bit. "I ain't sleepin' in her room Scooter so you c'n go back ta bed, it's past yer bedtime." He said gruffly with a devilish smirk on his face.~*~*~  
  
  
  
That night, Logan woke, hearing his door creaking open slightly. He was about to spring out of bed when there was a reassuring telepathic voice in his head.  
  
*-Easy Logan, it's just me.-*  
  
"Jeannie?" He asked aloud, sitting up and peering into the dimly lit room towards the door.  
  
Jeans sillouette came in through the door and strode towards Logan, standing infront of his bed. "Hey."   
  
Logan could barely make out a smile on her face from the tiny amount of light that was reflecting off her features. He also noticed the gleam of a sparkling tear on her cheek. He frowned and offered a comforting voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jean bit down on her lower lip, casting her gaze to the floor. "I had the dream again only....."   
  
Logan awaited her to finish her sentance, but she never did. "Only what?"  
  
Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "Only..." She began to finish. "Scott seemed furious as ever. *sniffle* He-he doused you and I both with gasoline and....burned us." She looked at Logan and his eyes were filled with sorrow and concern. "But that wasn't even the worst part.....Scott was....laughing." Jean covered her face with her hand. She couldn't help but think that the dreams she was having had meant something more.  
  
Logan sighed, offering her comfort. "Y'wanna siddown?"  
  
Jean wiped her tears and scooted next to Logan on the bed. She gave a tired smile. "Guess I thought I'd come to you this time."  
  
Logan breathed out a soft laugh, pulling the covers over Jean. He sighed and she moved closer to him, laying her head against his chest like she had done when he came to her room.  
  
Jean craned her neck to look up at Logan. "You okay with this?" She asked, leaning into his muscular frame.  
  
Logan half-smiled and then draped his arm over her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay with this." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch:7  
  
  
~*~*~By morning, Jean was still laying against Logan. She had slept well the rest of the night. Jean smiled to herself when she heard Logan snoring and growling softly in his sleep. She wondered what he could be dreaming about, but decided that she wouldn't pry.  
  
Jean yawned, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. She sat up, gently pushing against Logan's shoulder to wake him up. "Logan."  
  
"Hrm?....Not yet Jeannie, lemme sleep s'more..." Logan mumbled softly, rolling on his side and stuffing his face into the pillow.  
  
Jean sighed, laughing slightly. He seemed just like a little boy not wanting to get up for school. She glanced at the clock again. "Come on Logan, it's quarter to twelve."   
  
Logan shot up in bed. "Oh shit! Almost twelve?!"  
  
Jean was startled by his sudden awakeness. "Take it easy Logan, we don't have any early sessions or anything."  
  
Logan jumped out of bed and started pulling on a pair of pants that were on the floor over his boxers. "I'm s'posed ta take Bobby to his parents' at twelve!"  
  
Jean looked at Logan as he frantically pulled on a flannel shirt. "Well, can't someone else take him?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "Nope, already asked the Prof. that. He asked me last week and I sure as hell didn't have any plans then."  
  
Jean sighed. She'd wanted to atleast be able to spend the day with him. Bobby's parents lived far enough away that he'd be back later in the afternoon. "Well hurry back okay?" She half-smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry darlin', I'll be quick." Logan winked at Jean before running out the door, shirt half-buttoned.   
  
Jean hopped out of bed and started back to her room to get out of her pajamas and take a shower.  
On her way out she ran into Scott, all suited up for a solo Danger Room session. She tried for a friendly smile, but all she wanted to do was look away from him.  
  
That decision was taken away from her when Scott looked the other way and brushed passed Jean with no more than a glare.  
  
She sighed, a little relieved that she wouldn't have to face him right now. Things between them were definetly over, but with her recurring dreams with Scott as her executioner, pretty much, she didn't feeling like confronting him.   
  
Jean shook herself out of her reverie and quickly headed to her room.~*~*~  
  
  
  
Later in the afternoon, it had started pouring freezing rain outside. The snow that had been there was quickly dissipating, but it had worsened now because of the ice on the roads and everything.  
  
Jean sat on a window seat in the foyer, staring out the window. She watched as the rain drizzled down the glass, the hardened water making tapping sounds in a rythmic pattern. She silently was wondering when Logan would be returning. Jean had told him to hurry back, but with this terrible weather outside she hoped that he wouldn't. If anything happened to him now while he was coming back for her, the guilt would just about kill her. ~Please be safe Logan~ Jean thought to herself as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
She suddenly noticed the reflection of headlights against the window, and assuming it was Logan, she rushed to the door to greet him. Jean grabbed her jacket quickly and rushed out the front door.  
  
There was a yellow cab pulled out front, and after a few seconds the backseat passenger side door opened and Logan stepped out.  
  
Jean quirked an eyebrow in confusion and wondered why the hell he was coming out of a cab. Something was different though, she noticed. Jean moved closer to Logan's still figure as the cab drove away. "Logan?"  
  
There was no immidiate answer, but Jean saw him swaggering as he neared her. He was holding onto his head with one hand and it seemed he was dissoriented. "Hey Jeannie.." Logan's voice wavered, coming out as a raspy groan.  
  
Jean ran over to him. She peered through the dark and the cold rain and saw that there was blood on his forehead where his hand was, covering what seemed to be a healed gash. "Logan! Ohmigod, what happened?"  
  
Logan shook his head, wincing as he did so. "Accident..." He replied with great effort.  
  
Jean's eyes widened in terror. "W-where's Bobby?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Happened...after I...dropped 'im off."  
  
Jean sighed, relieved. She looked up at Logan and he put his hand up to his forehead with a groan and started to slump to the ground. "Logan!"   
  
She quickly caught him with her TK, then pulled his arm over her shoulders, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist, and started helping him towards the mansion. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch:8  
  
  
~*~*~Professor Xavier wheeled out of the infirmary towards Jean.  
  
Her brow was furrowed in worry and she was biting down on her lip. "Professor, what happened?!"  
  
Professor Xavier looked up at her, hands folded in his lap. "He hit a patch of black ice on his way back and the car flipped several times into a ditch. I had to do some mild probing to get the information. Logan was conscious when I did so, he had to let me into his mind because he was too tired to tell me verbally."  
  
"Is he alright?" Jean seemed a little less worried to find that Logan had been awake.  
  
The Professor's mouth was set in a grim line. "Logan suffered some internal damage during the crash, but it seems to be healed almost completely now. It was a bad crash Jean." He looked down solemnly. "Luckily all he suffers from now is pretty much a concussion, he'll be fine."  
  
Jean let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
Charles held her hand reassuringly and smiled. "Logan's just resting now Jean. After all his healing factor's been through, he's going to be quite tired."  
  
Jean nodded, smiling half-heartedly. She was going to sit with Logan until he woke up, but Charles had convinced her to go get some rest, assuring Jean that he probably wouldn't be up until morning.~*~*~  
  
  
  
Logan woke up, groggily scanning around the dark room, keeping his head against the pillow. He was feeling much better, just a little tired.   
  
Logan sat up when he heard footsteps entering the med lab. He scrunched up his nose, sniffing at the air. ~Oh great, just the person I wanna see.~ He sighed inwardly.  
  
"Logan." Scott greeted, his voice clipped and annoyed sounding. He nodded.  
  
"What do ya want bub?" Logan grumbled, flinging his feet over the side of the bed.  
  
Scott shrugged and leaned up against the door frame. "Just checking up on you, that's all."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. ~Yeah, right.~ He glared at Scott. "Don't try an' get cute with me Summers."  
  
Scott angrily stepped away from the doorframe, standing up straight. "Fine, then let's cut through all the little pleasantries shall we?"  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side and gestured for Scott to get to the point.  
  
"Look Logan, I know Jean doesn't want to be with me, and I accept that." Scott paused. "But let's face it, you're not exactly the best thing for her right now."  
  
Logan grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
Scott continued. "Jean doesn't need someone like you around to cause her more grief. And that's exactly what you're doing. You're no good for her, you know it, and I know it." He stopped again to let the words sink in. "I also believe that Jean can do a lot better than some 'man-made killing machine without a past', like *you.*" Scott glared at Logan one last time, then swiftly turned around and left.  
  
Logan remained sitting on the bed, staring off into space. He could truly give a rats ass about what Scott Summers thought about him, but those words had hit him hard. Harder than he originally thought when Scott started talking. The thing that hit especially close to home was that he'd called Logan a 'man-made killing machine without a past'. Sadly, he was beginning to think that Scott was right. ~I don't deserve Jean...what the hell was I ever thinking?! I'm a fucking monster...a man-made monster....~  
Logan stood up and stormed out of the med lab. He made his way downstairs and out the door, wearing only the pair of sweat pants he had on. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch:9  
  
  
Jean sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. She had the dream again; dying in a firey inferno with Logan while Scott laughed. She sighed. ~I have to go see Logan.~ Jean got out of bed, grabbing a robe and leaving her room to head towards the infirmary.  
  
Upon reaching the infirmary Jean was a little shocked to find that Logan wasn't there. ~Maybe he just went to get a glass of water or something...~ She started walking faster down the hall when she sensed Scott nearby. Jean didn't feel like talking to Scott to find out if he'd seen Logan, so against her better judgement, she scanned his mind to get the information.  
What Jean had learned infuriated her. She was so angry with Scott after learning what he'd said to Logan, she was just about to drop a psychic bomb in his brain. Jean ran downstairs to look for Logan, her heart pulsing in her throat.  
  
When Jean got to the front door, she noticed that it was unlocked. ~Did he go outside maybe?~ She opened the door to find Logan sitting on the front steps, no shirt on and barefoot, and drenched in cold rain.   
  
Jean called out his name softly, but when she got no answer she moved infront of him to gain his attention. Logan's head was bowed down to the ground, his chin just barely reaching his chest. He seemed so detached, lost. Jean had sensed his feelings of despair and loss and her gut wrenched up as her eyes bore tears for him.  
  
"Logan..." Jean put a warm hand on his shoulder. "I know what Scott said to you, and it's not true."  
  
Logan merely shook his head feebly. "No Jean...he's right, I'm an animal, a 'man-made killing machine without a past.'  
  
Jean shook her head passionately, taking Logan's chin in her hands and holding his head up so he looked into her eyes. "Look at me Logan."  
  
Logan's eyes were tired and empty looking, like vacuous holes in space.  
  
"It isn't true." Jean said vehemently. "You *do* have a past, you just don't remember it. And you know what? I don't care."  
  
Logan's eyes began to come alive, but they were still sadened. "But Jean, I'm an animal....a machine...you deserve better."  
  
Jean shook her head again, the wet locks of hair flinging water as she did so. "No, the people that did this to you are animals." She grabbed his wrists that were hanging loosely by his sides and held them to her face. Jean kissed his hands, smiling at him. "I don't care about any of that Logan, you aren't a machine, and if anything, *you* deserve better than me." She paused, taking in the heat of the moment. "And I love you."  
  
Logan bowed his head down, then suddenly looked up, half-smiling. He pulled Jean's face to his gently and embraced her in a kiss. When they finally broke away from the passionate embrace, he breathed out, "I love you too Jeannie."  
  
Jean hugged Logan then, wiping the tears and water from her face. She saw him shiver and grabbed his arms, dragging him to his feet. "C'mon, let's go inside, it's freezing out here." Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and led him inside.   
  
Once inside, where it was nice and warm, Jean grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself and Logan.  
  
She suddenly remembered about Logan being in the car accident. Jean turned to him, the look of worry on her face again. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Logan looked down at her and smiled, hugging her close. "Better now that I'm with you."  
  
Jean returned the smile, squeezing his arm. Her face then got serious. "No, really Logan, are you feeling okay? You were pretty out of it before..."  
  
Logan sighed, then brushed back Jean's wet hair with his rough hand. "Just a little tired, but I'm okay Jeannie, really."  
  
Jean unwrapped herself from the blanket and wrapped it around Logan. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. You go get changed into some dry clothes and get back to the med lab."  
  
Logan sighed and started a bit clumsily up the stairs.  
  
Jean watched him go and knew that he was probably hurting more than he was letting on. "I'll meet you up there after my shower." She called after him with a wink.~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Jean got back to the med lab, Logan was already fast asleep. She smiled, listening to Logan's murmurs and snores. She leaned forward to brush an errant strand of hair from his face when Logan's eyes fluttered open.  
  
He smiled sleepily and moved over on the bed for Jean to lay down.  
  
She grabbed an extra blanket off the bed, pulling it over herself as she snuggled up next to Logan. "G'night Logan." Jean whispered softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch:10  
  
  
~*~*~By early morning, around 5 a.m., Jean was already up and standing at the edge of Logan's bed, facing the opposite direction and seemingly staring off into space.  
  
Logan woke up, staring at her through tired eyes. "Jean?"  
  
Jean turned around slowly, dried up tears staining her face. She tried for a soft smile.  
  
Logan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's the matter?"  
  
She took in a deep breath, wiping away the tears with her sleave. "Can you take me out of here Logan? Please?"  
  
Logan sat up, a little confused. He decided on not asking her why. "Where you wanna go?"  
  
Jean sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "I don't know. Just away from here. Take me on a road trip."   
  
Logan grinned, getting out of the bed. He strode over towards Jean, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and Jean smiled. "Ahright, go an' get some stuff then. I'll be in my room packin'."  
  
Just as Jean reached the door, Logan called back to her and she turned around.  
  
"What about Chuck? Y'gonna tell him?"  
  
Jean smiled a bit slyly, shaking her head. "Nah, he'll find out sooner or later." She winked and walked out into the hall.~*~*~  
  
  
  
After packing quickly, Logan and Jean met out in the garage.  
  
Jean looked toward Logan, shouldering the backpack she was carrying. "So, what car we taking?"  
  
Logan motioned toward a beat-up old Ford pickup. "We'll take the truck. Too cold fer the Harley." He tossed a duffle bag in the bed of the truck, taking Jean's backpack and doing the same.  
  
Jean quirked an eyebrow, glaring at the truck. "We're taking that old thing?"  
  
Logan smiled proudly. "Hey, it works jus' fine. I fixed 'er up last week."  
  
Jean shrugged her shoulders and got into the truck as Logan opened the door for her.  
  
  
They drove away from the mansion and were out on the road before 6 a.m. As they temporarily left that life behind, Jean silently wondered if she would miss it.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review. And if you liked this story, look for the sequel sometime in the future called: Road Trip! ;P 


End file.
